


I'm Fine

by thornado



Category: The House on Mango Street - Sandra Cisneros
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Set After Red Clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornado/pseuds/thornado
Summary: Narrative Task in ELA Class





	I'm Fine

I’m fine, though it hurts. Everything hurts. My eyes hurt. My hips hurt. What am I supposed to do, Sally? Is this what they did to you? 

I hear you. I hear you calling, Esperanza, Esperanza, where did you go? 

I stay hushed in the grimy stall I’m in. He’s gone. At least I hope so.

I hear your voice fade out quietly, Esperanza?

Is this what you do, stare into the mirror and dab that light concealer you always carry around in your bag? Are you supposed to have bruises on your neck?

Sally, is this how you lie? 

You’d say, I’m fine, even with blue and black littering your neck and arms and legs.  
You’d smile tightly, mouth curled up bitterly as tears well in your eyes.

I step out into the open, wood planks creaking. The sky taunts me with its oranges,  
pinks, blues, and yellows screaming happiness and serenity.

Tall people walk around, pressing mouths together, holding hands. 

Sweaters pass that smell like cinnamon and hugs and cuddles and hot chocolate on a cold, cold winter.

I bury my face into my hands, which smell like the type of sour that just burns your tongue off.

I stay like that for a while.

All I can see is him. All I can smell is him. All I can taste is his puckered mouth. All I can think is him.

I love you, Spanish girl, is all I hear, words sour on his tongue as he presses his mouth to the side of my neck.

Burning tears roll down my face as I unclasp my hands and put them to the side, silently sobbing as people pass, eyes freakishly wide.

How could you be so selfish? I try to speak to them.

Their stares burn into my scalp, spelling out judgment. 

Esperanza, Esperanza! Sally yelps, steps sounding like lightning cracking on wood.

She pulls me up and embraces me. 

I see how you eye me, looking at my tattered shirt, frizzy hair.

I do the same and you look as beautiful as ever.

Your mouth starts to make a motion and I know what you’re going to say.

Esperanza, are you okay? Sally asks, words stinging me like alcohol on a burn.

I say two familiar words.

I’m fine.


End file.
